Modern Skyrim: Side Stories
by Tflover323
Summary: If you know my Modern Skyrim story, you may want to read this. It's a collection of Side Stories for said Fanfiction. Includes how Iris killed the other Children of the Daedra, Clan Volkihar when they awoke into the 7th Era, etc.
1. Death of Rune and Co

I gave Rune a fake smile, watching as he joined Velehk Sain and the other two Dremora of his away crew. Ruinis stood beside me, her eyes locked to my hands. She never trusted me. Sara and Flintris were up in the ropes that held the sails to the mast.

When night rolled around, I got to work. I conjured Knights of Order to help. I had them tie the three children of Troubles to the anchor. Ruinis had to be knocked out, as she'd woken up to attack. I called my ship, ordering the Knights to shoot the cannons at the hull, the cannonballs made of obelisks. Dagon's Fortress creaked loudly, then started slowly sinking. I jumped across to my ship, turning it and myself invisible.

-Rune POV-

I heard screaming from Dagon's Fortress. I turned just in time to see an explosion due to cannon-fire.

"NO!" Velehk Sain and I started running back at top speed. I both felt and heard my heart pounding in my chest.

I came to the beach just in time to see the crow's nest go under. My heart sank to my stomach. I dropped to my knees, tears falling from my eyes. Velehk joined me, his breath coming out as gasps, the closest Dremora could get to crying.

"I failed my crew... I should have been there! I could have saved them! I should have gone down with my Ship!" I choked on my tears. Velehk put a hand on my shoulder, pulling me to a hug. "We have to kill who is to blame! I HAVE TO ACHIVE VENGANCE!"

I saw a pale silver light flash through my tears. I felt a soft hand on my other shoulder, followed by Iris's voice drumming against my eardrums. "Rune, it was the Mini-Tribunal. They sailed off after they shot the hull."

"I don't have a ship to go after them in. I'll have to wait for-"

"You can use my ship." I looked over at her, her eyes gentle and worried. I smiled and nodded. She let a small smile slip onto her face, and she gave me a slight nod.

Iris's ship was made of an Obelisk, manned by the Knights of Order, which worked like my Dremora had. The sight made my heart hurt. We bobbed on the waves, sailing towards where she said the vile treacherous ship went.

Upon sight of the ship, she commanded waves of cannon-fire. More was returned, I saw Tyler in the crow's nest, shooting magic back at us. I grabbed a rope and swung over to the other ship. As I landed, I kicked Web'nirr down, his skull cracking against the wood. He groaned as he attempted to stand. I kicked him in the chest, sending him into the mast.

I saw blood smeared on the mast. His eyes rolled back in his head, and he dropped dead. I threw him over the edge, then looked around for a way up to Tyler.

I grabbed a rope that connected the sail to the mast. I shot a spell to cut it, then held a tight grip as it pulled me up. Tyler shot at me with magic. I dropped into the nest and drew my Father's Razor. The son of Azura growled at me, and I shoved the Razor into his side. He gasped in pain, looking down for a second.

"Rookie Pirate." I growled as I shoved him out. He fell to his death. I felt something hit my shoulder. I whirled around. Iris stood in the crow's nest of her ship, her hand raised, charging small obelisks to shoot at me. "Wh-" She shot them. They impaled deep in my chest. I stumbled backwards.

She charged more. Velehk appeared behind her, and stabbed her chest, on the side her heart wasn't on. She growled, drawing her sword. She whirled around, slicing his head off his shoulders. "NO!" I screeched. She threw the head at me, his angered look locked on his face. The new wave of obelisks impaled me. I screamed in pain, dropping to my knees.

"Compensate, go down with the ship of the Mini-Tribunal for them." Full sized obelisks shattered the hull. The ship started going down. My blood made a pool around me, Velehk's head laying at my knees. I gasped, in both pain and anger.

As I went underwater, I felt the last bit of my life fade away from me.


	2. Clan Volkihar Awoken

Tymme rubbed sleep from her eyes. It was pitch dark... Even her Vampire eyes couldn't see... She heard Vingalmo and Garen Marethi with her, both groaning as they woke up. They thudded against the walls. Small room, not a coffin. What is this?!

"OPEN THIS DAMN THING! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" Tymme shouted out when she heard shuffling from outside.

"My Lady?! Wh-" Light blinded the three of them as a panel came off. Ronthil stood there, holding a crowbar. His eyes widened and he reached out to the Lady of the Court, helping her to her feet as she looked around.

"Where in Oblivion are we, Ronthil?" Vingalmo crawled from the box, Marethi just behind, and stretched as their Lady looked around.

"In truth... I think it's our Castle." It did... Kinda look like Castle Volkihar, but... It was all torn down and there was rubble everywhere.

"But... What happened to it? Where are the others?! Are they safe?!" Tymme started looking frantically for her Clan members. Ronthil ran to her side and held her shoulders.

"They're fine, My Lady. They're scouting the Island. Feran is where the Main Hall was." Tymme nodded and stood up, quickly regaining her stature and leading the other three vampires to the center.

It was in shambles too! There was rubble everywhere, they had to climb over it. Feran was in the center, looking around at everything. He scented Ronthil and a Vampire that was vaguely familiar.

"Ronthil, I told you not to come back until-" He turned around and saw Tymme standing on top of the rubble pile, carefully making her way down. "My Lady! You're alright! May I make an assumption of what happened, Lady Tymme?"

"You may. I have to know what we're dealing with."

"I assume it had something to do with why Molag Bal told us to lock ourselves up like Serana had been. It would seem that what ever it was, it tore the Castle apart... And... Look to the sky. There are things there I... Well, I don't know what to make of them."

The Vampires looked up and saw... A flying thing. It wasn't a dragon, it's wings weren't flapping. Tymme strained her hearing to listen. It's breathing was loud, it went into things on the sides.

"Gather everyone. We're going to Skyrim."

In the City of Solitude, they saw too many things to fathom. So many weird metal things, and it barely even looked like Solitude anymore. Tymme heard something and looked over. It was a box, making noises and showing a picture. A moving one! It showed someone, a girl and a boy, in Markarth. They were surrounded by others, and a Vigilance of Stendarr was shouting about the girl. She had black hair and crimson eyes, along with pointed ears and pale skin.

"You see, people of Markath? The daughter of a Daedra is in your midst. Who knows what she-" He was cut off by the girl as she pulled her hand from his grip, more people started to advance on her.

The Vigilance started speaking of the boy. He was an Elf, dual colored, a gray side, and a gold side. "And the male... The last of the False Tribunal. The last False God of the 3rd era." A group of Dark Elves attacked at him, and the girl suddenly started to change. She grew wings, turned green, like an Argonian, and a tail. A wyrm. She attacked everyone. The picture switched to a woman sitting at a desk, holding some papers. She was talking about that story and said it happened a few days ago.

Tymme grabbed the nearest person and dragged it into the ally. It was a Nord, blue eyes, black hair. It glared and opened it's mouth to scream, but Tymme silenced him by speaking first.

"Where are we?"

"Solitude, you stupid Fetcher." The Vampires twitched at the insult, but held still.

"What year is it? What era?"

"Er... Middas, 18th of Evening Star, 7th Era 103. Why? Who are you people?"

"Does anyone remember the name 'Clan Volkihar' here?"

"Yeah, it's that Clan of Vampires that lived over on that Island. Their Castle's completely totaled, no way they're rebuilding if they ever wake up from their nap."

"What does he mean 'if', Lady Tymme? How does this man not see that we are Vampires?"

"Whoa, yeah. Nice one you silly fools. Why don't you head to where you fetchers belong, in the Haarvenu Bar?" He started laughing as he walked off.

"What is he talking about, My Lady?" Ronthil looked scared, and Tymme felt sad looking at him.

"I have no idea... But we're going to that Haarvenu Bar. Just to see what in Oblivion it's about." As they walked, the people laughed at the sight of them,calling out to get modern clothes. These people were barely wearing anything! How could they stand it?! But.. One blew Tymme over the top.

"Hey, you walking pile of ash, why don't you go back to your hole?" Karma's wolf soul appeared next to Tymme as she whirled around in rage. The Wolf started to growl at the man who'd said that, and he was backing up in fear. "Hey, hey! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!"

"Will you ever say that again, Mortal?" Tymme's words were growled out, as if she were in her Vampire Lord form, and Karma's Wolf Soul was starting to glow brighter. The man shuddered in fear and shook his head.

"N-No, Ma'am. I-I won't ever. N-Never a-gain"

"Never again... **What**?"

"I'll n-never say that you n-need to crawl back you your hole, Ma'am." Tymme's smile returned to her face and she pulled away from him, the Wolf Soul backing away as well.

"Good. Now take me to what I have been told is Haarvenu Bar and I won't kill you."

The man had pointed them down the streets, to an old tavern with cobwebs all over the door, and bloody hand prints covering it. Tymme blinked at the door and heard someone behind her, a young girl by the sounds, roughly 13... She turned and held a victorious smile, the girl was exactly 13. She was a Nord, ebony hair, oak brown eyes

"What are you doing here at this hour?! Don;t you know what the sun will do to your skin?!" Tymme raised a brow at the mortal. She grabbed Tymme's hand and led her to an alleyway.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you! Geez, you really don't know how to-"

"You are not helping me. I know what I'm doing." The Mortal rolled her eyes.

"Yea, sure ya do. If you did, you wouldn't be out there at noon."

"Who are you, mortal?" The girl held a growl on her face, and Tymme returned it, almost roaring in the girl's face, who flinched back.

"Y-You're... You're a powerful vampire..."

"Who. Are. You?"

"My name's Emily."

"Why do you say you are 'helping' my Clan and I?"

"I'm sorry, I just... I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to get yourself killed." Tymme let a smile slide onto her face, the Mortal let a slow smile onto her face.

"Well then. I thank you."

As Tymme started leaving, the mortal grabbed her wrist. "You live at the Ruins of Castle Volkihar, right?" Tymme nodded, then the mortal did the same, and ran off.

Inside the Bar, Tymme felt a spark in her heart. She found Zym, the Son of Lord Molag Bal. His hair was longer than before, tied back behind his head. His eyes sparked with love as he leaned over a woman, whispering into her ear.

The woman looked familiar, yet Tymme couldn't place it... Her hair was honey brown, long and draping around her her shoulders. Her eyes were blood red, it reminded the Vampire Lord of Karma, her ears were pointed like an elf's.

Zym leaned over the woman as Thronro used to do to Tymme. She felt a pained smile slip onto her face as she watched the other Vampire. She expected him to bite the neck of the woman, but he never did. He pulled away from her, and pressed a loving kiss to her lips. One of the other vampires cooed at the sight. Tymme looked over her shoulder, it was Emily, she wore dark colored clothes, a dress with spiderweb-like pattern.

"that's Lord Zym's Queen, his beloved, Marceline~" Tymme's eyes glowed more brightly. "Did you know them? Back in the fourth era?"

"Yes, Zym was one of my dear friends, he turned me. Marceline is the daughter of my dearest companion!" She looked back at them, their kiss had parted, and Zym stared at Tymme, smiling.

The two walked over to them, their hands together the whole time. Marceline's eyes had a faint glow, a signal of her being reborn with every death she had. Zym took Tymme's hand, pressing a light kiss to it.

"Lady Tymme, how is the Clan? It's been three Eras since I was able to see them." He sighed. "Lord Bal is weak." He whispered, the sound only lifted by the Pure Blooded Vampire's ears.

"They are... Uninjured. They're rebuilding the Castle, at least... Removing the rubble." Zym nodded. "Lord Bal is...weak?" Zym took a sharp breath. He grabbed the arm of Tymme, and pulled her to a back room, Marceline followed.

"My Father is very, very weak, Tymme. I need to keep it on the down low from the other Vampires here, their hope of safety here would shatter. He's chained in a cage by Jyggalag, on display in the Throne Room of Order."

"What?! Why?!"

"Jyggalag attacked all of the Princes. Father went first, to discourage them all. Then he went to Malacath, who went down quickly. Hircine was the only Prince that stood a chance, Mora was spared, and Loki fled from battle."

"Voidborn?! He fled from battle?!"

"Yes, he was loosing. His Father told him to run to Nirn, so he did. He's in Whiterun currently, but he moves around every month, so Jyggalag can't find him to finish the battle. It gives the other Princes a spark of hope..."

Weeks passed, the Ruins of the Castle were mostly cleaned up, Marceline had taken Tymme out to buy clothes for the Vampires, to help them fit in. The clothes were mostly tee shirts, jeans, and dress jackets for the men, for Serana and Tymme, they got elegant dresses.

Tymme walked into the Bar, her bodice endowed in tight black jeans, high heeled-just-below-knee boots. Her top was a somewhat loose blood red tank top, her arms protected by a dark silver leather jacket.

Serana walked alongside her, wearing a knee length dress, it was neither too tight nor too poofy, colored dark amber. The two walked up to the stage, where they had learned Tymme belonged, her singing voice perfect, like a professional singer. Zym jumped onto the stage, as full of life as in the fourth era, calling to the guests of the Bar.

As the Lord spoke, Tymme looked around the crowds, hoping to see someone she remembered. She saw silver eyes, staring up at Zym, gray hair to match. The girl wore the Crystalline Armor she remembered, it was Iris. Iris sat across from a Dunmer girl... The same one from the Television Tymme saw when she first arrived in Solitude!

"As I was saying, there is a special guest here tonight. She's my good friend from the fourth era, A Vampire Lord of Clan Volkihar. Tymme Volkihar."


	3. Death of Shan'r Venomtongue

I slid backwards, my sword dropping from my hand, clattering on the stones. I rested a hand on the ground, the other pointed behind me, balancing myself. I hissed on pain, sparing a glance to my leg. It dripped with blood.

I looked back up, as the saber cat roared. I raised my voice as a countering roar. I advanced, and I ran forward. I did a roll, grabbing my blade, and stabbing it in the cat's stomach. It's body fell limp on the blade, sinking to the hilt.

I pulled Goldbrand from the corpse. I wiped off the blood. The hair on my arms stood up. I used my eyes to look as back as mortally possible. I could barely see Iris behind me, her blade out, dripping with blood.

I turned quickly, putting Goldbrand at her neck. She gasped, seeming terrified. Her eyes were wide, I saw mourning and terror in them. I blinked, reminding myself that she had tricked Rune into killing Tyler and Web'nirr, as well as killing Ruinis, Sara, and Flintris herself, sinking my ship and Rune's in the process.

"Shan'r, what are you-"

"You killed my brothers."

"Wh-"

"You. You killed Tyler and Web-"

"Oh, no... Rune did that. I just gave him the push he needed." She smiled. I narrowed my eyes at her.

She shoved me back. I gasped from the pain in my leg. She looked at it.

"You're loosing your edge. Almost dead from a Sabre cat?" She laughed. I growled.

"I mourn more truthfully than you do. I lost my brothers and my sisters." She rolled her eyes, tossing me a healing potion.

"Just go get some sleep." Growling, I teleported to my Father's Shrine in Cyrodil.

The worshipers of my father tended to my leg. I winced as they poured the potion on the bite. I commanded them to bring me paper. I felt my life fading away. I had to send something to Drumillin.

_'Drumillin, mi amore_

_When I was a young man, I had liberty, but I did not see it. I had time, but I did not know it. And I had love, but I did not feel it. Many decades would pass, before I understood the meaning of all three. And now, in the twilight of my life, this understanding has passed into contentment._

_Love. Liberty. And Time. Once so disposable, are the fuels that drive me forward. And love was especially great. For you, our children, our brothers, and sisters. And for the vast and wonderful world that gave us life, and keeps us guessing._

_Endless affection, mi amore. Forever your's,_

_Shan'r Venomtongue.'_

I gave the letter to one of the worshipers, sending him to the College of Winterhold. I looked up at the statue of my father's stoic expression. I pulled the Daedra Heart I kept for emergencies from my bag, tossing it to the base of the statue.

"Never fear, my son. You will be safe with me. I will take you to my Realm, you can watch the Tournament of Ten Bloods with me."

I gave a pained laugh. "This is not what I ask for, father. I want Drumillin safe. I sacrifice my place at your side to ensure her safety. I know Iris is killing the Children of the Princes. Drumillin is disorderly, being the last dwarf. I ask you to put her at your side." He paused for a moment.

"Very well... You will still come to my realm, however." I nodded. He addressed the worshipers. "Give my son a proper burial when his life ends."

"My Lord, it's just a leg wound! How is he dieing?" The brown-robed priest asked.

"Poison. The potion you poured on me was not mine. It was poisoned. Iris knew I would come here, and that you would use it to heal me." I winced. "I may be the son of deceit, but I know how it hurts to be betrayed by someone you trust." My life faded.

* * *

Credit to 'Life of Ezio-Death Letter' For the letter Shan'r sends Drumillin. I just edited the word to match Skyrim terminalogy


End file.
